


Real

by Yuutayo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Breathplay, M/M, Pampering, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutayo/pseuds/Yuutayo
Summary: Some things are just too good to be true, but others are actually just really that good.And it's about time Keith got a taste of it himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's no actual "explicit Allura content" here, they don't fuck her, she doesn't fuck them.  
> But she does get to enjoy the show.

~

 

 

 

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he’d been seated in a limousine, or anything but the stiff, grimy seats of public transport actually. If he wanted to be completely honest, he had never really been in a limo before at all.

 

Sleek, black fabric, tinted windows and a ceiling scattered with thousands of sparkling lights to resemble what he could only assume was the starry night sky. A mini-bar with bottles and glasses that Keith felt should be rustling around with the movement of the vehicle, but somehow stayed intact.

 

The whole package, and all of it was entirely new to him.

 

He drew in a subtle but unsteady breath as he glanced over to where Allura was sitting, legs elegantly crossed in her long, golden dress. Her white hair pulled into a shimmering bun atop her head, and Keith admired how easy she made the concept of looking “absolutely fucking stunning” seem.

 

She batted an eyelash at him, the corners of her mouth turning up into a soft smile.

 

“So”, Shiro’s voice was enough to momentarily snap him out of his haze, “Not a seafood type person then?” He had forgotten how close he was, and the feeling of his large body shifting beside him on the seat was a brisk but gentle reminder of the current situation he was in.

 

“Not really,” Keith shrugged, already feeling thoroughly scrutinized by his company.

 

“Not even lobster, then?” Allura asked, arching a brow.

 

Especially not lobster, he wanted to say, but refrained from doing so in fear of coming off as the mess he currently felt like. He had a distinct tendency of snapping at people when placed in uncomfortable or nerve-wracking  situations, and although he wouldn’t quite call the assortment of thoughts and emotions he was feeling “regret” by any means, they certainly were not making his heart rate go any slower.

 

He only had half a mind to worry about sweating through the new clothes they’d bought him for the occasion.

 

The occasion being their first date together. He tugged at his collar, hoping it help him breathe easier.

 

“I’m more of a steak kind of guy.”

 

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement, shifting a bit to check the time on his phone. He shot Allura a look before returning his eyes to Keith.

 

“Then you’ll love the food here,” He winked and almost as if on queue, the limo came to a stop.

 

Any calm that Keith had managed to regain during their little ride was gone the instant their driver opened the doors. The cool evening air was more like a slap to his face, if anything.

 

He swallowed the butterflies and let Shiro lead him out by the hand, Allura following shortly.

 

The building before them was absolutely _colossal_ , and Keith nearly if not most definitely did a double-take, eyes widening in surprise.

 

The front of the building was occupied by a large, neon lit fountain, surrounded by flowers and benches of which most were occupied. It was at least 7 stories of glossy, tinted windows, and if he squinted he could catch a glimpse of the city view seating up top. The smell of food and sound of music was enough to overwhelm the bustling city noise in the background. It was as if someone had taken the most ostentatious hotel concept they had, any money they’d ever owned or inherited, and built this modern masterpiece right smack in the center of the city.

 

He _loved_ it.

 

It was so far from what he had expected, however; he had no idea what the hell he was doing there. He didn’t fit in at all.

 

“Impressed?” Shiro asked, as Allura slid up beside him to loop an arm through either of theirs.

 

Keith was having trouble processing the whole ordeal, and it took him a bit longer than possibly socially acceptable to nod.

 

“It’s owned by my family”, Allura chimed in, taking the lead as they made their way toward the front entrance, “The top floor is where the restaurant is, but I made sure to book us the suite for the night as well. For the sake of the experience.”

 

There was something about the way her eyes traveled to his when she spoke, mixed with Shiro’s reserved, yet watchful gaze, that made Keith feel hot all over. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek.

 

He heard the car doors shut behind them as their ride for the evening disappeared into the night.

 

He was really going to do this.

 

They were really doing this, he thought to himself, his stomach twisting nervously.

 

“It wouldn’t really be as exciting otherwise, would it”, Shiro asked, his voice making Keith feel 10 more different emotions aside from “hot”.

 

He smiled weakly, “I guess not.”

 

 

Allura wasted no time checking them into the hotel, merely exchanging a couple of words with the woman at the front desk before they made their way over to the elevators.

 

There were surprisingly few people in the lobby than Keith had initially expected there to be, and not a single person that was there seemed to harbor even the slightest interest in the trio.

 

For that he was thankful beyond words.

 

Not that it made sense that anyone would stare either way, Keith realized. In the outfit they had bought him he might as well be one of them.

 

_One of them._

 

The realization that he was on a date with two of the most gorgeous people he’d ever met was an impossible thought to digest. No matter how many times he chewed on it, it simply didn’t seem real.

 

It wasn’t realistic, first of all, the thought of them wanting to spend time with him up to the very fact that they had booked a _goddamn hotel suite_ for the night and were about to eat at the most ridiculous restaurant Keith had ever laid his eyes upon.

 

At least that’s what he told himself.

 

But there was still the truth of it all, which was that he was currently alone in an elevator with these people, and both of them were watching him carefully.

 

Shiro was the one to speak first.

 

“You look like you’re about to faint, Keith,” His voice was laced with genuine concern, and it wasn’t until he really absorbed the meaning of the words spoken aloud that he noticed his knees were shaking.

 

Fucking idiot, he cursed to himself.

 

He was making an absolute fool out of himself. They probably thought they’d picked up some socially inept virgin with no real concept of life or romance whatsoever, and no matter how strongly he felt like all of those things, he really wasn’t having such a bad time as he appeared to be.

 

The shaking, the sudden lack of topics to discuss and words to use had nothing to do with him not wanting any of this. In fact, it was rather the opposite.

 

He’d just never really thought about them further pursuing this.. Whatever it was they were doing together… beyond the confines of Shiro’s penthouse, or his shitty single bedroom apartment. It was like a dream come true, and he felt as if he was totally unworthy of it.

 

Who wouldn’t?

 

But entertaining the idea that both Allura and Shiro wanted him enough to spend all this time, all this money on him, was mesmerizing, just as much as it was terrifying and new.

 

“It’s just a little hot in here,” his laugh came out choked and awkward, but he tacked on as sincere of a smile as he could to make up for it, “I’ve never been in a place so -” He was at loss for words.

 

“Gaudy?” Allura supplied warmly, squeezing his arm with hers.

 

“Extravagant?” Shiro maneuvered himself around in order to press the top floor button, and then shifted over until he was right beside Keith.

 

The full body shudder Keith experienced when Shiro’s arm wrapped around his waist was less dramatic he hoped behind the movement of the elevator, but he still felt heart leap as they both pressed themselves to his sides.

 

It took all of his strength to get any sort of sound to come out of his mouth.

 

“Yeah…”

 

 

Much to Keith’s surprise, both of them kept their hands in respectable places throughout the whole trip to the top floor, and Keith was too busy staring with near childlike fascination at all the various decorations in the restaurant to really pay much mind to the words being exchanged between Allura and their designated waiter.

 

The interior was even more impressive than its exterior counterpart, with large slanted windows covering most of the walls, and winding plants growing over aquariums and decorative surfaces. Pedestals and shelves dedicated to showcasing liquor, plants, and artwork alike. The dim lighting made it seem like they had just stepped foot right into a movie, with low, ambient music playing in the background.

 

It should be soothing.

 

The tables were covered in white cloth and the chairs were padded with dark, shimmery velvet that could be red, but could just as well be crimson or burgundy. Keith was having trouble focusing again, his mind darting back to the same ‘this isn’t real, this can’t be real’ over and over again.

 

They weren’t alone in the restaurant, _of course dumbass_ , Keith didn’t know why that was even an assumption he’d had in the first place, but their table ended up being quite a distance from the rest either way.

 

Right by the windows.

 

Shiro pulled out both Keith and Alluras chairs like a true gentleman, making sure Keith was right between the two of them. He glanced out the window at the bustling streets below, in a city that never quite seemed to sleep.

 

This had to be a dream.

 

His head was starting to feel foggy again, the sound of families and couples eating and chattering with low voices was almost soothing to his nerves. He took a deep breath and  let himself sink into the soft chair beneath him.

 

Why was he so anxious? He had been on dates before, he had been on plenty as a matter of fact. This shouldn’t feel as foreign to him as it did, but yet there he sat, stiff and sweaty in a $500 suit sandwiched between two people worth ten times the amount in pure gold.

 

It wasn’t long before their waiter came back with the menus, and if Keith had been mind blown by the cost of their adventures so far, taking one look at the pricing of the food was enough to give him whiplash.

 

His mind reeled. They couldn’t be serious.

 

“Ignore the first pages, there’s an entire section for fine cuts and steaks that I’m guess you’d be more fond of,” Allura says, suddenly right in his space.

 

Her sweet perfume almost as overwhelming as every other sensation Keith was feeling.

 

Shiro leaned forward to place a finger on the laminated paper, pointing at a dish Keith wasn’t even going to try to pronounce.

 

“This one’s good,” when Keith glanced up at him he added, “I’ll order it for you if you want to try it, but you should try their appetizers as well.”

 

“Oh!” Allura exclaimed, leaning back in her chair to survey their selection, “Appetizers and wine sounds like a fine fresh start.”

 

Keith really tried not to frown, let his cheap self get the best of him as he further destroyed the insides of his cheek.

 

“67.. Dollars… for a serving of food”, came his voice, hoarse with hesitation and what he described as ‘i really shouldn’t have said anything at all’. But it was too ridiculous for him to ignore, there was no way in hell he could just let them buy him food for that much money when he knew very well that they had a perfectly stocked fridge at home.

 

There were several perfectly delicious burger joints scattered around each corner, hell, one on every corner maybe even. He personally rarely shopped anywhere but the 99 Cent store for groceries  and to be offered something so overpriced when he normally survived just fine .. seemed… ludicrous. The whole situation did, as a matter of fact.

 

But he was complaining again, wasn’t he? If he didn’t pull himself together sooner or later they would grow tired of his constant whining, maybe even bored. Why the hell couldn’t he just calm down and enjoy himself?

 

He didn’t pay much note to what was going on around him, until a hand quickly accompanied by a firm squeeze on his thigh jolted him clean out of his train of thought.

 

“Relax,” came Shiro’s voice, low and deep against Keith’s ear and if he hadn’t already been struggling to calm down for the past couple of minutes he probably would have combusted from the added heat rushing to his head and through his body, “Let yourself have some fun, okay?”

 

Shiro’s hand tightened against his thigh, but didn’t move, and Keith felt himself first melt, and then turn to ice under the touch.

 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything.

 

“Every now and then you have to let yourself wind down,” Allura said instead, her soft lips pulled into a tender smile as she gestured around them, “We don’t usually go splurging on fancy food and appetizers, I  promise. It’s a special occasion.”

 

Somehow, hearing that all this was just entirely for him, made things worse.

 

He flushed.

 

“Fuck I-”, he what? What could possibly excuse his behavior at this point, “I’m just not used to all this, is all.”

 

Allura nodded understandingly, placing her elbow on the table in order to rest her cheek against her palm, “It’s nothing to worry about, there’s a first for everything.”

 

“And if it makes you feel any better,” Shiro added, “Everything else, down to room service comes without a cost for Allura either way.”

 

Of course it did, why was he surprised. They really had it all.

 

“Family,” she reminded him softly.

 

Shiro’s hand traveled further, and Keith shot him an alarmed look.

 

Did he realize they were in public?

 

“What are you thinking about ordering?” Allura was still leaning into her hand, watching him with bright eyes. There was a spark of mischief in her gaze.

 

Quickly lowering his eyes to the menu, he skimmed through his options, barely comprehending half the dishes that were listed. If it hadn’t been for the list of ingredients italicized to the right he would have been completely, and royally at loss.

 

“I- uh”, there was no clear warning before the hand on his thigh was suddenly on his zipper, toying with the hem of his pants, “What is.. What’s this right here.”

 

Fine, he’d play along. He shot Shiro a smoldering look over his shoulder and the look in his eyes told him he knew very well what he was doing.

 

“Lamb rib-eye, hmm,” Allura said, eyeing the menu in his hands, “A good choice, but I also recommend this one,” she pointed to what seemed to say _Kuroge Wagyu Beef_ , something Keith had never in his life read before.

 

Another full body shiver ran through him as Shiro’s fingers deftly undid his fly, his firm, calloused hand pressing against him.

 

 _Fuck, shit, fuck_.

 

He was getting hard, embarrassingly so. Not to mention if anyone caught them there was no way he would survive. The shame would kill him.

 

Maybe he wasn’t so good at this game after all.

 

“Shiro, I don’t think-”

 

“I think we’re all about ready to order then, wouldn’t you say?” His question was directed at Allura, “We can at least get started on some drinks.”

 

Allura agreed much to Keith’s chagrin, waving over their waiter to order.

 

The man presented them all his brightest smile as he jotted down what they would like to drink, and conversation seemed to flow easily between the others, but when it came for Keith to order, he found that his mouth had run exceptionally dry.

 

It may have had to do with the heavy, pressure of the hand in his pants, slowly kneading him through his briefs, or maybe it was just really hot in the room.

 

He tugged uncomfortably at his collar, trying to clear his throat.

 

Both, it was definitely both.

 

“I’ll have - uh,” the words seemed to stop right before he could get them out, and each time he prepared himself to speak, Shiro’s hand tightened ever so slightly around him, “Uh..”

 

“Go on, sweetheart,” Allura said, playfully, “Tell him what you would like to drink.”

 

The waiter seemed confused, mildly put off.

 

Keith felt so fucking bad for this guy, more so than he felt for himself. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life, but it took all of his willpower not to shift into or away from Shiro’s touch.

 

He gripped the edges of the table, the white cloth soft and cold beneath his sweaty hands.

 

The hand under the table continued palming him, and when he felt a thumb run up alongside his member, through the opening of his briefs he really thought the world would end right then and there.

 

This is it, he licked his lips, smiling apologetically at the waiter. Time seemed to pass so slow.

 

_This is how I go then, I guess._

 

“Sorry I’ll just-” another sensation joined in on the fun under the table, a nimble foot pressing against the inside of his thigh.

 

Allura sighed and shifted her weight in her chair, “What wines does our _waiter_ perhaps suggest for tonight? Any personal favorites?”

 

Good, she was speeding up the process a bit. At least one of the two had some decency and compassion.

 

Keith let out a short breath of relief as he struggled to gather his thoughts.

 

The man seemed completely oblivious to their charades, nodding eagerly as he pointed to the list of beverages on their menu.

 

“These two are quite fine, if you plan on trying any of our meats tonight I highly recommend going with the River Pinot Noir, but…” His voice was muffled by Keith’s own pounding heart beat, his ears ringing as he struggled to pay attention.

 

Just order water you damned fool, he thought, viciously chewing what was left of the insides of his cheeks.

 

It wasn’t that big of a deal, he was overreacting. If he could just catch his breath for two seconds and-

 

Shiro cupped his balls in the absolute most lewd manner possible, the action causing Keith’s legs to instinctively spread, his knees knocking into one of the table legs and surprising both Allura and the waiter at once.

 

Keith wished he could sink through floors, and time and space possibly.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he sputtered, “Can I please just have a water”.

 

He knew both Shiro and Allura were smiling, he knew because he could feel it, just as clearly as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks and sweat beading at his temples.

 

Fuck.

 

The waiter seemed a bit surprised, but complied and took note of his request. Shiro ordered several dozen cheese puff pastries and something he called ‘Salmon Tartare Coronet’, and Allura thanked their waiter and went on to talk about the pride and joy that was her family’s business.

 

Keith was mortified.

 

His entire body felt as if it was on fire, and he had no idea how many people must be watching him but he hoped to god no one could see the mess that was his composure at the moment.

 

If Shiro didn’t stop touching him he was definitely going to come in his pants like some deprived teenager, there was no doubt about it.

 

And yet he didn’t tell him to stop.

 

He didn’t say a single word as Allura gently stroked up and down his leg with her foot, as Shiro rubbed and stroked him through his underwear.

 

All he could do was press his mouth into a firm line and resist the urge to move his hips.

 

And fuck if it wasn’t harder said than done. He felt pathetic, completely at their mercy as he squeezed his eyes shut and listened to their unperturbed small-talk and chatter. The music in the background made it easier for him to round up his thoughts.

 

But that didn’t mean he was any less turned on.

 

In fact, letting his mind run freely was probably the biggest mistake of all.

 

 

Despite the belief that their food arriving would somehow take the heat off the situation and make it more bearable, no such thing actually happened at all. As a matter of fact, when their food and drink arrived, and shortly after they had ordered and received the main course, things seemed to escalate even further.

 

Shiro of course had to withdraw his hand eventually, in order to eat his food, but Allura never stopped toying with him.

 

He was slowly losing his mind.

 

His pants felt tight and uncomfortable, and his head was spinning with excitement and anticipation. The anxiety from earlier was an earshot away, with the returning thoughts that someone might have witnessed them, that someone might even be whispering about them that very moment. But he could barely sit still in his seat, less so focus on the food in front of him.

 

Keith, of course, was not raised by cavemen and finished what he had ordered, as well as the strange appetizers and any liquid that was held to his lips by eager and encouraging hands.

 

Perhaps the main reason he was feeling more relaxed was because of the alcohol, but he liked the thought of it being thanks to his own personal growth and stealthy ways of handling the situation.

 

He deserved some credit after all.

 

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, aggravatingly slow, but smooth nonetheless. And Keith found himself anticipating what was to come next, every feather light touch from Shiro, and every look they exchanged seemed to hint at something more.

 

Keith wanted it. He needed it.

 

When they finally finished up, there was a brief moment of panic where he tried to as discreetly as possible zip his fly and disguise the rock solid hard on he was sporting in his slacks.

 

But Shiro and Allura did an excellent job at providing a subtle, and effective shield, Shiro always blocking him from the (uninterested, still) view of the remaining people eating, and Allura wrapping herself around him for what could be assumed was support.

 

His knees were a bit unsteady, he’ll admit.

 

 

The walk to their hotel room was filled with both light banter and touches. Keith felt like he was walking on clouds.

 

How much had he really had to drink?

 

The elevator ride this time around, consisted of Allura pressing chaste kisses to Keith’s rosy cheeks as she snapped picture, after picture on her phone. Shiro grimaced each time she tried to pull him down closer into the pictures.

 

It felt nice.

 

He enjoyed their company so much more when it was just the 3 of them, strangely enough as it sounded, he felt much more confident when he knew no one else was watching.

 

Shiro’s hand was a constant and reassuring pressure at the small of his back as the elevator came to a stop, and they made their way down the hallway.

 

“You know, Keith”, Allura swiped the key card to their room, “You don’t have to be so bashful about being pampered every now and then, it’s good for both the heart and soul.”

He felt his cheeks go a bit red at that, shrugging as he was suddenly put in the spotlight.

 

Shiro seemed amused, humming as he gently ushered them both into the room. The lock clicked behind them.

He suddenly felt much more aware of the situation.

 

 

“There is nobody I’d rather spoil as much as you,” Shiro’s breath was hotter than before against the back of Keith’s neck, and he felt two strong hands grip his waist from behind.

His breath caught in his throat.

 

Sparks of electricity shot up wherever they made contact, and Allura stepped in close, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

The whole act of it all was sensual enough to make Keith’s head once again begin to spin. The atmosphere took such a sudden turn, he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

 

“I’m not embarrassed by it,” he replied, ever so out of breath, “I just think it’s …”

 

He stopped himself before finishing. ‘A waste’, is what he had meant to say, but that wasn’t quite the full story. It was less about how they were spending their money, and more about the fact that he still had a hard time understanding why it was him they wanted to spend it on in the first place.

 

Shiro and Allura both had their own lives, and jobs to handle, appearances to maintain, and Keith had never really been good at keeping up with relationships, so the whole aspect of Shiro still even talking to him after all this time was absurd.

 

They had met forever ago, long before Keith decided that college wasn’t for him, and long before Shiro had risen to success. When he first met Allura, he’d thought so little of her, that he hadn’t realized it was actually their 3rd time meeting.

 

But maybe that was his own fault for being so caught up in events at the time.

 

Still, it made very little sense to him, that they had insisted on inviting him over and out and about. It’s not like he had the best of personalities, or anything going for him, really.

 

The contrast of their lifestyle against his own was so stark, it was blinding.

 

“You think it’s too good to be true,” Allura whispered as she pressed kiss to his neck. He let his eyes fall shut.

 

“Yeah..”

 

Behind him, Shiro had kicked off his shoes and started sliding Keith’s jacket off his shoulders. Allura stepped away to his surprise, and made her way over to turn the rest of the lights on.

 

Keith’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest at the size of the suite they were in.

 

It matched the aesthetic of the rest of the hotel and restaurant, following a deep burgundy, black, and cream color palette, and once again with the large windows and those winding plants.

 

There was a bar as well, and Allura immediately sauntered over to pour herself a drink, her heels coming off on the way there.

 

She looked like a model, in her long shimmering dress, as she grabbed a bottle of champagne from the cabinet collection.

 

He wondered if she’d requested it to be filled for the occasion.

 

“Shoes and pants,” Keith startled at the sound of Shiro’s demand, he’d been unusually quiet up until that very point, and it took him a moment to realize what he meant before he quickly began undoing his fly.

 

The heat from earlier returned in a rush, as he felt those same hands from before grip each side of his face and tilt his head upwards turning them towards one another.

 

Shiro’s lips were soft as always, and the taste of alcohol was strong on his breath as he deepened the kiss. He fumbled with his pants, desperately trying to get out his shoes and socks before he fell and made more of an embarrassment of himself, but Shiro went slow.

 

Took his time to taste him, licking into his mouth with renewed fervor. There was something about the way he kissed him that made Keith slow down and take his time as well, it was hot and passionate, but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry. Not in the way Keith felt.

 

His hands moved in slow, soothing motions over his cheeks, then along his jawline, thumbs pressing ever so slightly against his throat. Keith’s breath hitched, hands coming up to grip at Shiro’s jacket.

 

“Do you feel like we are forcing you into this?” His question came as a surprise to Keith, and he wondered what Allura was up to behind them.

 

Of course he didn’t feel forced, coaxed, maybe. But he had agreed to all of this himself, hadn’t he?

 

This is exactly what he had been afraid of, seeming unreceptive, hesitant.

 

He shook his head, harder said than done with the hands wrapped around his neck.

 

Shiro examined him closely, his eyes warm and sincere. They stayed still for a moment before he spoke again.

 

“Allura just wants to watch tonight, if you don’t mind”.

 

Ah, that explained it. She was usually more involved.

 

The notion that it would just be the two of them doing anything had his heart speeding up again, he made a small noise of agreement in the back of his throat as Shiro then pressed their lips together once more.

 

Things moved fast from that exact moment.

 

One second they were standing by the door, and the next he felt the soft, large mattress of the bed below him. Allura slowly made her way over as well, but only to settle down in one of the armchairs at the end of the bed.

 

Keith watched as she slowly let her hair down and got comfortable, legs crossing as she brought the glass to her lips.

 

His mind felt heavy.

 

And then Shiro was on top of him, he’d ditched the suit jacket and tie, and Keith thought he looked so much better in this state of near-undress. He wanted to run his hands all over him, wanted to taste and feel him all at once.

 

Their eyes met.

 

The moment Shiro’s mouth latched onto his neck, he felt those same sparks again, and he couldn’t stop the sound escaping his mouth as dull teeth grazed over his skin, gently applying pressure in all the right places. His breath was searing hot, and his hands felt like they could burn clean through him as they slowly made their way down his body.

 

The shirt they had dressed him in at the beginning of the night was off in a matter of seconds, discarded somewhere on the floor.

 

Shiro situated them to give Allura a better view, and Keith flushed at the reminder that she was watching.

 

He reached up to pull Shiro in, and this time when their mouths met it was with a slightly painful clash of teeth. He only had half a mind to attempt to apologize, but with Shiro’s tongue in his mouth it didn’t seem like a very smart idea.

 

Somewhere in between their kissing, Shiro managed to get rid of his own shirt, and Keith wasted zero time before running his hands up his toned flesh, enjoying solid muscle and supple skin. The sound that emanated from the other’s throat was probably the hottest thing Keith had ever heard, and he found himself having a hard time keeping his own voice down as a firm hand made it’s way between his legs.

 

As embarrassing as it was to completely fall apart that way, he’d rather it be with Shiro than anyone else.

 

He bucked his hips into the touch, and Shiro’s fingers found their way to his hair, gently tugging his head back to give him access to his throat. He pressed his eyes shut, mouth falling open in a silent moan.

 

His fingers wrapped around his cock and Keith thought he’d come just from the long anticipated feeling of skin on skin, thighs trembling as he was stroked from base to tip.

 

“Good?” Shiro sucked down on the skin below his ear and Keith whimpered helplessly in response.

 

Allura laughed softly behind them, “Turn him this way.”

 

Without second thought it seemed, Shiro gripped his hips and turned him sideways, so that Allura had their entire side profile in view, Keith didn’t think his face could turn any hotter. But when the prosthetic hand in his hair came down to his jaw, forcing him to look directly at Allura, he was proven deeply wrong.

 

She met his eyes with that same flare of mischief she’d worn through the night, and Keith was so caught up with staring back that when he felt a hot mouth envelop him, he nearly choked.

 

“ _Cute_ ,” She purred.

 

Keith gasped as a hot tongue pressed against the underside of his dick, warm heat surrounding the tip as Shiro sucked lightly. His entire body stiffened at how impossibly good it felt, and he brought his hands up to tangle in the sheets near his head.

 

“Fuck.. Shiro,” he sputtered, trying to focus on breathing evenly.

 

Shiro didn’t stop, instead he took the rest of his length in his mouth. The grip on Keith’s throat loosened a bit, and he gasped for air, keeping his face turned toward Allura until further instructions were given.

 

He kept at it for what couldn’t nearly be enough, tongue pressing every so often at his slit, and sucking him down deeper than before.

 

It was driving him crazy, and he tried remembering if Shiro’s mouth had always felt this good.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol.

 

When he felt Shiro begin to pull off he nearly begged him not to, stopping himself by pressing his mouth together tightly, dizzy from the pleasure. Rather, he watched Allura get up and grab something before seating herself back down.

 

The cold sensation of lube was a bit of a shock, and Shiro smiled apologetically for not warming it up enough as he slowly leaned back down.

 

“How many?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Keith’s temple, earning him a pleased sigh in return.

 

“Shut up,” he breathed, receiving an amused grin.

 

The first finger went in easy, almost painfully quick. This wasn’t their first time, and he shuddered at the cold touch.

 

They worked up to 3 fingers, Shiro gently thrusting into him as he mouthed at his nipples, biting and tonguing them until Keith thought he might actually pass out. It was becoming increasingly harder to control his hips, and when Shiro finally removed his fingers, he was given barely enough time to catch his breath before he was pulled upright on his knees, Shiro wrapped around him from behind, and Allura relaxed in front of him in her armchair.

 

He swallowed loud and hard.

 

There was a few moments in which they all just waited, breathing heavily as the silence stretched throughout the large suite. Somewhere from the hotel, music was still playing, and Keith could hear people talking in the distance.

 

The soft lighting of the room made the minutes that passed seem so much more intimate, and Shiro’s hands slowly caressing his body made it hard once again to focus.

 

He couldn’t really tell what Allura was thinking, but she sat absolutely still, her champagne glass long since emptied and discarded.

 

One of the hands on his body moved to wrap around his throat, and he let his eyes fall shut for a brief second before Allura’s scolding voice had him watching her again, she made a gesture with her hands, and Keith felt his knees being pushed apart further by Shiro’s own clad ones.

 

His legs nearly gave out when he felt the tip of Shiro’s member rub against his ass, and he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth.

 

“You know the safe word,” He whispered wetly against his ear, giving Keith’s throat a meaningful squeeze.

 

Keith nodded to the best of his ability, and made himself relax, one hand coming up to grab onto Shiro, as the other wrapped around his own length.

 

He was immediately reprimanded by Allura, and this time he didn’t hold back the disappointed noise as he realized they wouldn’t let him touch himself.

 

For the time being, at least.

 

Shiro entered him painfully slow, and at the first stretch Keith felt himself tense up instinctively, dick twitching and leaking between his legs as he struggled to remain relaxed. It didn’t matter that he’d done this before, each time was just as good as the first to him.

 

The feeling of being impossibly full was overwhelming at first, and Shiro spared him very little time to get used to the size or position before pushing in as far as he could.

 

Keith grit his teeth together and sucked in another deep breath.

 

“You alright?” He sounded worried, and Keith hurriedly nodded, not being able to find his voice quite yet.

 

That seemed to do it for Shiro, as he slowly pushed in further. Keith wet his lips and let his head fall back a bit as felt himself fill up. Shiro was big, that wasn’t a anything knew, and they both had this sort of unspoken understanding of Keith’s size kink, something that Allura was well acquainted with as well.

 

Of course they had all sat down and discussed what was and wasn’t off limits, but conversations like that seemed to be on such a separate plane of existence when he had all of Shiro’s girth stuffing him full on plain display before another human being.

 

He let out a soft whine as Shiro started thrusting upwards, slowly but firmly pounding into him, shoulders tensing and then relaxing completely as it started feeling less awkward and more incredible. Shiro kept slowing down to make sure he didn’t hurt him, but when they shifted slightly and a hand came down to grip Keith’s hip, his knees nearly buckled.

 

Shiro took that as a sign to grab one of Keith’s legs, lifting it up to make it easier for him to grind deep into him.

 

Keith moaned loudly and openly, and the hand around his throat tightened ever so slightly, fingers pressing firmly against the skin below his jugular. He felt his mind go fuzzy, pleasure building in his chest and lower abdomen.

 

“Harder,” he choked out, not really knowing what he meant himself.

 

Shiro pulled out almost entirely and then slammed back into him, knocking what air he had left out of his lungs and making him keen with pleasure. He tried pushing his hips back against Shiro’s own, but the moment the hand on his throat loosened up he found himself much closer to coming than he had been before.

 

He was being fucked at an almost merciless pace, hips pistoning against him, and Shiro’s breathing hard against his ear. He let out a soft cry as the hand at his throat relocated entirely, encircling his dripping cock, not to stroke, but to keep him from coming yet.

 

“Shiro.. Please,” he whimpered, voice hoarse as he felt his legs begin to go soft.

 

“You have to tell us what you want, sweetheart,” came Alluras voice from ahead, and he moaned softly in response, struggling to form words.

 

Face flushed, he tried focusing his eyes on her.

 

“Please I…” He began, interrupted by a particularly harsh thrust from Shiro and then his teeth against his earlobe.

 

“Please what?” His tongue made shivers run Keith’s spine, and his thighs trembled helplessly beneath the larger man’s tight grip.

 

There was a pause of speech, where Keith desperately tried to gather his thoughts into something coherent. He felt so good he could barely breathe, he wanted Shiro’s hand around his throat again, but mostly he wanted to cum, his dick was throbbing with the need to release and with Shiro repeatedly and steadily slamming into him, he didn’t think he could last much longer.

 

“Please, let me come,” his voice sounded small, and he hoped they wouldn’t make him repeat himself.

 

For a couple of moments Shiro just continued fucking him, tongue teasing at his ear and teeth grazing the back of his neck. But after a while he slowly began moving his hand along Keith’s length, pumping him with firm, solid strokes.

 

Keith barely lasted a minute longer.

 

His entire body went stiff as his mouth fell open, coming hard all over Shiro’s hand.

 

Shiro wasn’t far behind, and he let Keith fall on all fours as he gripped his hips and fucked him through his orgasm, coming hard and deep inside of him.

 

Allura was on the edge of the bed when Shiro pulled out and collapsed onto the sheets beside him, Keith felt her soft fingers brush aside his sweaty bangs and flushed at her gentle touch.

 

“That was good, Keith,” she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the side of his face, the same time as he felt Shiro’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him close.

 

He tried not to smile, knowing how ridiculous he must look, but he felt good, and he knew both Allura and Shiro had seen the corners of his mouth raise when they both laughed quietly.

 

They all enjoyed eachother’s company for a little while longer on the bed, before the stickiness and heat became unbearable.

 

 


End file.
